


Zombie Au Thing

by Star_Eyed_Boy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Eyed_Boy/pseuds/Star_Eyed_Boy
Summary: Freeza has taken over as leader of the world and cast down an apocalypse where the citizens change into mutants of incredible strength and speed. He sits at the center of the world living a life of luxury and lavish with his friends while others are forced to fight or perish. They are forced to live in tight communities under heavy watch in different biomes at near poverty. A group of rebels in one community decides to take matters into their own hands and overthrow him and lay waste to the kingdom he built on bones and lies.





	Zombie Au Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out, I just threw something together I thought of on the bus one day. Lemme know what ya think! It's mostly through Gohan and the main pairing is Gohan and Piccolo, the others are a mention and implied

Chapter 1  
The sound of clanking metal, whirling screws, and welding torches lit up the basement of the dingy broken home the family lived in. A few more clangs, dings, and bangs were heard before the door swung open loudly, causing the teen to leap back behind a metal crate. His breath stilled. "Gohan! I've called you 5 times! Hurry up and come to dinner before your father eats it all!" His mother shouted.  
The teen named Gohan sighed loudly and walked up the dusty steps of his basement room to the dimly lit kitchen. "Let me see your hands," Chichi demanded. Gohan held out his hands which were covered in oil, grease, soot, and dirt.  
"Go wash them off outside! And Goku get your hands off the table!! Save some for the rest of the family!" She spoke in an angry voice, but behind it, you could see a hard working caring mom who maybe just had a tiny bit of a temper when dealing with a house filled with men.  
A loud muffled objection was heard from the table followed by the laughter of Gohan's younger brother. Gohan shook his head, smiled, and opened the door to the outside, making his way to the grey rusty water pipe. He gave it a few pumps and ran his hands under the murky cold water. The dried brown grass crunched under his mud covered black combat boots, the clouds covered the dark skies with their grey color. The wind pushed the old tire swing back and forth, a place Gohan remembered fondly, summers past he pushed his brother on there as high as he could so he could reach and grab the bright stars that used to shine in the sky. They don't do that anymore, those were simpler times when one didn't have to worry about where your next meal was coming from or if your city was going to be brought down by the iron fist Freeza had. Gohan shook his head again and looked off daydreaming into the sky.  
His mom shouted for him to head back inside, snapping him out of his thoughts. He rushed back to the house and ducked in. Chichi wasn't a bad mom, he knew this, she was the best he could ask for, but when it came to a group of three overly hungry guys pushing and shoving each other playfully when all she wanted was a simple family meal, who could blame her? He sat down at the table and began wolfing down various foods in the tin cans. The people here lived off rations, a few cans a day or sometimes more, mostly less. They lived on it the best they could. Ever since the war and the dictatorship of Freeza everyone had to push and pull to survive, stretching out the rations he so "greatly" bestowed on his people. Gohan snorted at the thought of this. Technically no one had ever said they couldn't steal anything, so most people did.  
Tonight's ration and stolen meal included: canned beans, corn, peaches, and a whole cake Goten managed to steal from an open window without being caught. Goku ruffled the younger's hair with a sense of pride and smiled. He looked at the TV in the living room, hearing the updates about the outbreak and the rest of the things blinded to them by Freeza's cronies. Chichi felt a sense of worry from him and moved to hold his hand tightly in her own. The room was silent for a moment before Gohan cleared his throat. "So how was work today dad?"  
"Not bad! Just another day, you know the drill "  
Goku's job was working with the task force to force back the zombies and making connections for trade. A police force and occupation type job in a way. He worked with Vegeta back then in the military, the next door neighbor.  
"I smashed a zombies' head with the end of my gun! It went flying across the desert!"  
Chichi looked a bit green while Goten went into a frenzy of questions about zombies.  
"I'll the table." Gohan offered, getting the plates and setting them in the sink. He bent down to give his mom down and gave her a peck on the cheek, telling her he was going out for a bit. 

He walked out the door and tucked his hands into his cargo pants pockets. Heading to the large junkyard he hoped to find more parts for his newest project. An AI that can aid in the much-needed defeat of Freeza. He rummaged around in the nearby junk, finding some gears, more wires, and a can of blue spray paint. He climbed over the piles of junk and made his way back home down the main road. A shadow passed behind him causing him to break into a panicked run with his hands shaking, heart beating as fast as it could. Hoping it wasn't a raider or worse, one of the overwatchers, he covered his mouth as he hid behind a fence. After a few moments of silence, he snuck through yards and over bricks to his basement dwelling. After the war began people were being watched with a close eye by Freeza and his cronies to squash out any chance of rebellion like a cockaroach. Tomorrow Gohan was going with his dad to help establish trade with a group known as the Namekians, a peaceful nonviolent group as of the war. They traded with anyone, but Gohan wanted to see if anyone could join the rebellion his father and his friend began starting, it was small but everyone brought something. They all brought hope, a chance, a glimmering light. Maybe he'd help fight back some zombies too. These zombies weren't just zombies,, they had the strength of 20 men alone, the speed of a racing horse. The war had brought on chemical warfare... Freeza unleashed a cloud of chemicals that turned the human body into a grotesque mutant form of rotting flesh and bones. Gohan was only a child when the war began, his memory wasn't the best but he picked up from the conversations of adults. Listening to the talk of Goku and Vegeta at the late hours of the night from the hallway. He could only recall being thrown over Goku's shoulder and carried off inside the city before they could be caught up in the wave of brain-eating life destroying hoards of mutants. Many people were lost and it took a toll on both of them.  
He felt some strange sense of anger and pride swell in his chest and catch in his throat, pushing out for a loud scream or cry but nothing came out. He was going to make him pay for everything he did, the lives he ruined, the suffering he saw, everything. Those thoughts carried him into his sleep. Tomorrow was another day, another chance, another rebellion...


End file.
